poems
by angel2203
Summary: this is just poems for the walking dead characters
1. Little girl

**Hi, i'm back. I might start doing little poems for the walking dead but only if i'm board or something. Plus i'm not good at poems.**

Clementine

Little girl

Little girls change as years come, but not as much as this little one.

Facing deaths and betrayals to whom who loved her, made her a new person.

Sunshines and rainbows come and go but holding guns and shooting them should never come.

You miss out on things if you grow up.

Remember your a little girl once.

Live the moment as much as you can because you can never get that back.

You reach goals from insparation when your a little girl.

Colouring to painters.

Storys to best selling authors.

Or singing to sold out gigs.

Now here you are, sat around a fire.

Just to stay warm.

Just to protect your self from the world around you.

The world is dangerous, but not like this.

Where you have to kill the ones who already are dead.

Or walk over a ice lake to get a bag of food.

In the real world it's just heartbreaks and mistakes.

If you make a mistake, just tell them your.

A little girl.

**(="."=) lov ya**


	2. Scared of the world

**Hiii. I Actually really liked writing that peom so i might updat quite regualy. Here is the next one.**

Sarah

Just scared of the world

It's hard being sheltered from the world.

That hurts very much.

And you have no idea what it really is.

You become strong if you've met it but are weak when you have not.

Trying to not show your scared.

But feelings always win.

You become broken if you have sheltered them from the world.

Don't be afraid.

Because there is plenty of times for that.

Remember there is people who love you but your to scared to see that.

People are cruel but some are sweet.

You are one of the sweet.

Which is very speical in a world like this.

You lift everyones spirits but not your own.

Sometimes put your self first.

It's okay to do that.

Cause you are sweet.

There you are.

Trapped under fallen boards.

Screaming for life.

Boards always held down your emotions.

But now it's happening in reality.

Don't be scared.

But you are because you have been sheltered from the world.

**Hope you like it. (="."=) lov ya**


	3. to afraid to love

**Here is another poem.**

Jane

To afraid to love

The moment when she dies.

Just realise where she is going.

She will be at peace with Jamie and Luke.

Although she may be strong, she is scared on the inside.

To love someone to see them die.

Hurts more than anything in the world.

To afraid to love a boy.

To afraid to love anyone.

Staying strong is hard to be.

All she is, is a outcast to the world.

No respect to what she has become.

But had to with losing everyone.

No one notices on how afraid she is to love.

But once you get to now her.

She has a soft spot.

Cares to family and friends.

Finds it hard to trust.

That makes her unique from everyone.

She stands next to the barbed wire.

Hearing chuckles and college talks.

To afraid to go over there.

And face whom she loves.

Sometimes a little girl knows more than her.

And helps her finally trust.

Realise she has feelings for a boy.

And is no longer afraid to love.

Later standing on the ice.

She realises the same thing is happening again.

She is losing someone she loves again.

Which makes her afraid to love.

**Sorry i ship juke so i had to make her like luke soz. (="."=) lov ya.**


	4. Keeps moving on

Luke

Keeps moving on

You've gone through a lot.

But brush it aside.

How do you.

Keep moving on.

How do you feel knowing whats going on around you.

How do you cope with being the leader.

Having to stay strong.

Loosing family and freinds.

You try to keep it away.

Take a break and release your emotions.

You are broken on the inside.

But are strong on the outside.

Tell some how you feel.

Let someone lead for a while.

Here you are.

Sat on a log.

Bullet through your leg.

But alive.

Cause you stayed strong.

And just moved on.

You made a mistake.

That everyone understands.

Cause you are sad.

From loosing your best friend.

But you moved on.

Like all the other times.

Remember take a break.

And don't move on.

**I struggled with this one. Soz it's bad. (="."=) lov ya.**


	5. Lost everything

**Replie to reviews time.**

**Guest: Thank you it means a lot really.**

**ZeroBullet0: Thank you. To be honest i thought my poems where crap, it means a lot.**

Kenny

Lost everything

Seeing your family die.

Just in front of you.

Hearing your friend say.

He will shoot the bullet for you.

Cause you can't cope with seeing them gone.

Makes you broken.

Sometimes a little girl can cheer you up.

But once she is mature.

You've lost her as well.

You've made mistakes.

From those mermories.

Of loosing family.

Of loosing yourself.

Take a breath and let it all out.

But don't go otta control.

Cause you will loose more.

Trust.

Family.

Friends.

These are things you must treasure while you can.

Keep them close.

Life is to short to go somewhere.

Just to stay safe.

Non stop fighting.

Let some one else be in charge.

Cause you won't loose leadership.

Listen to people.

Instead of yourself.

It's hard.

But don't act like your the only one.

They don't flip out of control.

Cause they have lost everything as well.

**(="."=) lov ya**


	6. Don't judge a book by it's cover

**PeanutFangirl: Thank you. I love music as well but i've never been able to write songs only sing them. To say i have never tried to write them.**

**Onwards now haha.**

Lilly

Don't judge a book by it's cover

You've been abandoned.

For killing a woman.

Just because.

You thought she was betraying the group.

Even though you just thought.

Even though you had no evidence.

You killed her.

You just took a look.

And judged them.

Ever heard the saying.

Don't judge a book by it's cover.

Your one of the people who do that.

Gather the clues.

Like your a detective on a crime scene.

Be less harsh.

There new to the world like this.

And so are you.

You think your strong.

But are scared.

You can admit that.

You have made plenty of mistakes.

So has everyone else.

But only forgive yourself.

You went mad when someone said an idea.

Listen.

Thats what you need to do.

Listen to other people.

Listen to yourself.

Be honest.

Don't blame everyone.

Maybe your to blame.

All you do is judge.

They are the cover of a book.

And your the one who judges them.

**Hope you like it. It would be nice if people who read this could comment saying who they would like to see. It would be nice seeing a character you like. Not saying i liked Lilly though. She killed Carley. NOOOOOO!**


	7. Mistakes

**ZeroBullet0: Thank you again. It's really nice to see you keep commenting. If you would like to, why won't you say which character you would like to see. I never really liked writing poems if it's something i don't like but i really like writing these ones.**

**I Couldn't think of a character to write about and all i can think about is mistakes. We all know who made a lot of them. "cough" Ben "cough".**

Ben

Mistakes

Just take a moment.

A moment to think.

Before an action.

Parents tell this to all their children.

Did yours.

Probally but you didn't listen.

Your afraid you will make a mistake.

So don't panic.

Panicking is making them mistakes.

Take a breather.

And let it come to mind.

Remember the other mistakes.

And try not to do them.

You regret doing those things.

Everyone does.

Calm down.

You gave supplies to bandits.

That killed a mother and son.

Unable to protect a little girl.

To keep eye on a boat.

You have made a lot.

It may not seem a lot.

But the consequences are very bad.

Your called names because you won't stand up.

There the bully.

Your the victim.

Just think before an action.

**(="."=) lov ya.**


	8. Don't be like him

**ZeroBullet0: *hugs back*Yeah we all make mistakes and it's true we all are human. I'm kind of like a person who reasons with someone when a fight happens telling them we all make mistakes so say sorry. Your really sweet to keep replying to me. I will always reply to reviews so it's like we have a little chat haha.**

Nick

Don't be like him

You always wanted to be like your best friend.

To move on.

No ones the same.

We all are unique.

That what makes us spiecal.

Some are amazing singers.

Some are amazing at playing instruments.

And amazing buisness men.

People believe they are not good at anything.

But they are.

They have not found it yet.

They give up.

Just like you.

It takes time.

Babies take sometimes years to learn to walk.

Years to talk.

Ice skaters can't magically just be great at it.

It takes time.

Don't want to be like.

Want to be lke yourself.

We all like to be like best friends.

Maybe they want to be like you.

Remember evreybody's unique.

You just don't see it very well.

Be yourself be unique.

Be Nick.

**(="."=) lov ya.**


	9. Future father

**Hope you like this one.**

Alvin

Future father

Your going to be a dad.

Must be exciting.

But you never saw your child.

Because another man tried to beat you to it.

They hurt you.

That hurt your wife.

But you see your child over heaven.

That's it getting taken care of.

Very well.

Always put first.

Smile with your wife.

Seeing the child you both created.

Hoping it has a happy future.

And wish every night in a world like this.

That he will grow up strong.

And live to see the real world.

Blossoming flowers.

Bright blue skies.

Instead grey skies and dead flowers.

You wonder.

Why.

Why did that man believe so much.

Believing the child was his.

But deep down you know it's yours.

You didn't kill.

He did.

You didn't hurt anyone.

He did.

That shows that you are an amazing father.

**(="."=) lov ya.**


	10. Fiery woman

**ZeroBullet0: I have never had confidence with my self for some reason. So i have never believed in my work because at my old school i was an outcast in lessons, i had a lot of friends, but since i have gone to highschool a lot of people compliment my work so everyday i get a bit more confident. Helps with singing with friends as well lol.**

Carley

Fiery woman

You didn't survive long.

Cause you made a woman mad.

Calling her a little girl.

Couldn't keep that fire inside of you.

Finally let you get angry.

We all have our moments.

But maybe that wasn't the right time.

Lets head off sad times.

Okay.

You always flirted with the man you liked.

Making him blush like a tomato.

Clearly you wore the pants in the relationship.

But there was no relationship.

People know you for being the.

Fiery woman who is good at shooting a gun.

Independant.

And not the smartest with batteries.

It's all right.

Neither am i.

Confusing right.

You always shared your opinions.

Saying if people should tell their secrets.

Just to be trusted.

Knowing when theres a good or bad time.

Thats good.

So no one will get into heated arguments.

Sadly your not there to stop them anymore though.

You never knew the man liked you.

But got feelings he did.

At least your together now.

Watching the little girl travel through her journies.

**Hope you like it. Remember to comment saying which character you would like to see. (="."=) lov ya**


	11. Farm leader

**Guest: Your prayers have been answered lol. Here you go Troy is first then Shel.**

**ZeroBullet0: I think every person when they grow up don't believe in them selves. I like to make people feel better as well. Oh and thank you for supporting me on my stories.**

Troy

Farm leader

Chicken.

Seriously a chicken.

Your not a farmer.

Anymore ... i think.

And you call yourself a rooster.

Are you an animal lover.

You gave respect to a murderer.

Why.

Don't you see the real him.

He destroyed a mans eye.

Killed a man.

Put people outside in the cold.

Do you think its right.

How would you like it.

How do you even trust him.

Even stand next to him.

I would hate him.

Maybe even be terrified.

Think.

Think of all he's done.

Look.

He's the rooster.

And your the chicken.

Who just works for him.

**Hope you like it.(="."=) lov ya**


	12. Try to do the right choices

Shel

Want to do the right choices

Kill your friend or run away.

Kill this man or make someone else kill him.

Why so many bad choices.

Why do they have to involve killing.

You try your best to keep your sister safe.

Help her not make bad choices.

Save her from the world around herself.

While saving yourself as well.

Must be hard.

Also seeing people get killed in front of you.

Friends betraying you.

It's way to much to handle.

But you still do.

Your a great sister.

To protect your siling from getting killed.

Maybe some choices are bad.

Maybe some are good.

But either way they could just be plain bad.

Always think before you choose.

I know it's hard when people put pressure on you.

And they want you to do something they want to do.

But in the end.

It's always your choice.

**Hope you like it. Sorry i have not updated on my stories, just been away at my nana's for the weekend. (="."=) lov ya**


	13. I helped my brother

**Guest: Sure i will try my best to do any one someones wants.**

**notforkids: Please don't think i give attention to one viewer. It's just that he/she has always replied so i always reply to comments. I'll reply to any ones comments. I promise next one is Carver.**

**ZeroBullet0: Thank. I hated Troy as well. And ... what type of cookie?**

Vince

I helped my brother

You shot someone.

Because you believed he killed your brother.

You must of really loved him.

To get sent to prison.

To actually kill someone.

Make sacrafices like that.

That takes courage and confidence.

I'm not saying i support it.

Because i don't find killing right.

But hey.

It's your life.

You had another choice.

To kill one man or the other.

You had to think about trust.

Loyalty.

Friendship.

Vital ingrediants to know they will make sacrifices.

For you.

Not themselves.

For you.

It's a hard choice.

Just to know what they did to get to prison.

To know if they will abandon you.

Friendship is not taken by words.

It's by trust.

Loyalty.

And kindness.

Is'nt that how we find our friends.

There is always hard choices down the path by the way.

**Hope you like it. (="."=) lov ya**


	14. Sheperd of the flock

Carver

Shepard of the flock

You have made a group.

Seperated them.

From who you trust and who you don't.

Who does that.

Obviously you.

Seriously.

Can't you just trust.

I know it's hard to.

But try.

You also believe a child is yours.

And you even went so far.

That you killed a man.

Hey what if it wasn't yours.

How would you feel.

Thats just straight up wrong.

You destroyed a man's eye.

A child is more mature than you are.

You may have lost a wife and child.

But that des not mean you can do that.

**(="."=) lov ya**


	15. Future mother

**Sorry if i have not updated in a while. But i am back.**

**ZeroBullet0: *takes chocolate cookie* lol**

**Guest: sure, here is the Becca poem.**

Rebecca

Future mother

We all have those moments when we are in a mood.

They are called hormones.

Nobody likes them.

Maybe try to be a bit less harsh.

Hey, your trying your best.

You've came a long way.

Anxious to meets your baby.

But you didn't.

Only for a few hours.

After all that hard work.

At least your with the father.

Watching over him.

Like the amazing parents you are.

Your doing a good job.

Protecting him.

Even though your not stood by him.

But hoping is enough.

Never loose hope.

**Hope you like it. Remember, always recomend the characters you waant to see. I wonder why i have not done Lee yet. LEEEEEEE * Sobs* (="."=) lov ya**


	16. Comedian

Omid

Comedian

You always made a joke.

Even in worst times.

But they always made us laugh.

Thank for lifting our spirits.

Hard too in this treacherous world.

But you can't.

Anymore.

All because of a gun shot.

And a stupid loud door.

We miss you.

You are not keen on names for kids.

But don't mind the name.

As long as you get to meet them.

Sadly you did not meet your baby.

But your with him or her right now.

Having father and child quality time.

Maybe with your wife.

Your one big happy family.

The mother is the queen.

The child is the princess or prince.

And your the jester.

Or comedian as we would call it.

**(="."=) lov ya**


	17. Alone

**ZeroBullet0: Yeah, i'll guess i'll leave Lee to last. Chocolate chip cookies rule ! I am very crazy today.**

Christa

Alone

Your all alone now.

Wandering through the woods.

Luckily your not dead.

You was saved by a little girl.

Better say thank you.

But you can't.

Because you have lost her.

You hope she is safe.

Like she hopes you are safe too.

You kind of pushed her out of the picture.

She didn't pull the trigger.

That woman did.

The woman ended your husbands life.

She was eight or nine.

She should not be aloud to hold a gun.

Remember it was not her.

Bet you regret that.

And will regret that more.

If you ever see her gone.

Feeling the guilt on your shoulders.

Knowing you could not keep her safe.

And knowing your all alone.

**Hope you like it. Remember to review who you want to be written a poem about. (="."=) lov ya.**


	18. Boy gamer

**Guest: Sure. Here is the poem for Doug.**

**User: Yep here is Mark. But i don't wan the cake you eat it lol.**

Doug

Boy gamer

You like videogames.

Horror, action and all them ones.

Sadly, that was your last game.

Videogames can't help in the world right now.

You need to fight.

Maybe techno stuff can help.

Like unlocking safes.

To get weapons.

To fix a car.

It can help you know.

But survival is key important.

Because you need to know how to be safe.

From walkers.

From invaders.

You had a little crush.

You saved a girl from a van.

She had little feelings for you.

But you died.

Saving people again.

Your the hero in a game.

**(="."=) lov ya**


	19. Guardian angel

**Hey, so this is the last poem. I'm sorry if you really liked them. * sad music plays * But if you did like my poems for the walking dead, go check out my other stories. I am doing the Walking dead, Dork diaries, Walking dead tv show. I have also done a whole story for Girl meets world. I will do more stories for Girl meets world if you have read that but not right at this moment. But i have big news. I will do poems for the Wolf among us and Game of Thrones. For Game of thrones it will be about the Telltale one. Them ones will be out soon. Maybe next week.**

**Guest: I have done one for Nick and Luke. Luke's one is Keeps moving on and Nick's one is Don't be like him.**

**ZeroBullet0: I'm very cray cray as well. Thank for reviewing on almost every poem. Thank for being really kind to me.**

Lee

Guadian angel

You may have done a crime.

But you are a good man.

You saved lots of of people.

And espeically a little girl.

Not many thanked you though.

But the little girl always did.

She looked up to you as a father figure.

And you saw her as a daughter.

You would do anything to save her.

And you risked your life for her.

If only the police where there.

To see such a good man you are.

And her parents would of loved you.

For being caring.

Brave.

Kind.

And the most goodest guy in the world.

You always put her first.

First one to save.

It was her.

Sadly you can't do that.

You watch her all the time.

But can't help her with walkers.

Can't help her from strangers.

You was the most kindest person to her.

You are an amazing guardian angel.

**LEEEEEEEEEEE *sobs* I wanted to say thank you again. You are really kind to me on this story and i appreciate it very much. (="."=) lov ya xxxxxxxx**


End file.
